1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most widely distributed flat panel displays. Generally, the LCD includes two display panels having field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The LCD displays an image by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, whereby an orientation of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer controls the polarization of incident light.
A vertical alignment (VA) mode LCD has been widely used because it may have a high contrast ratio and may provide a wide viewing angle. Without an electric field, the major axes of liquid crystal molecules in the VA mode LCD may be arranged perpendicular to the display panels.
A number of methods may be used to provide a wide viewing angle in a VA mode LCD. For example, cutouts may be formed in the field generating electrodes, or protrusions may be formed on the field generating electrodes. Because the orientation to which the liquid crystal molecules are tilted may be determined using cutouts and protrusions, the reference viewing angle may be widened by changing the arrangements of the cutouts and protrusions, thereby providing various directions of the tilt orientation of the liquid crystal molecules.
However, for an LCD including cutouts, the liquid crystal molecules corresponding to the cutouts may not be suitably aligned, thereby causing texture. Furthermore, when a structure, such as a column spacer, is included in the LCD, distortion of an electric field may occur, thereby increasing the texture. The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.